


So so good, never forget it

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: This was written in haste for the gay porn hard prompt on tumblr, trying to rally some good vibes for the Blackhawks in light of the current standings in the 2017 playoffs.  Good luck to them!





	So so good, never forget it

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed. I might edit at a later date, but there's a deadline for the prompt :) Please let me know of any errors, and if you want to continue this story or write one better, please tag me in it! I'd love to read it :D

Duncan’s hands threaded through the wavy brown hair as teeth teased his nipple. His dick dragged against the man's rippled abs as he made his way down Duncan’s body, nipping and licking along the way. The man fisted his dick a few times, eyes looking into Duncan's with such an impish grin before taking Duncan into his mouth.

“Fuck fuck fuuuccckkkkk” Duncan moaned, almost drowning in the feeling of the man's plush mouth and tongue. He let a bit of drool slip out of his mouth, and he took a finger and traced lazy patterns on Duncan's balls, sliding down a bit farther just to tease at his hole. Duncan's hands tugged on the man's hair, nicely pulling him off his dick.

“If you keep that up, I'm going to cum so quickly, Tema.” He petted his hair and cheek.

“Is the idea, have all night.” Artemi smirked, “Will get you again.” was all he said before lowering his head back down, eyes on Duncan's until his lips hit the hilt and Duncan through his head back, feeling the pressure of his tongue as he slowly moved his head up and down his cock.

Artemi has been hooking up with him since the night he finally decided to move on from his divorce. He tried contacting Brent that night, but Brent was busy with his family and couldn't cancel last minute, and Artemi just happened to text him right after. A night of chilling and playing video games quickly turned into them making out and hooking up when Temi found out why Duncan was all wound up. They met up to unwind every couple of weeks ever since.

“But you showed up with that awesome defensive move last night, I should be thanking you properly.” Duncan said and Artemi hummed and pulled off with a pop.

“Well…” he said, stroking Duncan loosely. He moved his mouth down and licked at Duncan's balls briefly before licking his hole.

“Do you want to fuck me, Tema?” Duncan asked. He could feel the smirk on Aretmi’s lips resting on his hole, then he nodded as he continued to lick and lap his tongue at Duncan's asshole. Duncan reached in the side table, pulling out lube and a condom. Artemi stopped licking to lube up his fingers and press them one by one into him, slowly and diligently for each finger, taking his sweet time and grinning up at Duncan who continues to pet his hair and face, occasionally sticking his fingers into Artemis mouth to suck on.

Duncan was a writhing mess by the time Artemi was done and stroking himself before putting on the condom and adding a bit more lube. Artemi’s grin finally faltered a bit when he lined his cock up to Duncan’s hole and started to push slowly in. Duncans hand went to Artemi’s face, bringing it down to his in a deep tongue probing kiss as Artemi’s dick sunk all the way in to the hilt.

“Fuck, Tema, you feel so damn good.” Duncan groaned as Artemi’s hips started moving, dragging his dick in and out slowly, Duncan’s dick caught sweetly between their abs as he laid on top. Duncan’s hands moved down his torso to Artemi’s ass, pulling him closer and closer each time Artemi thrusted. Artemi balanced on one hand as his other wrapped around Duncan’s dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Duncan soon came all over their stomach’s, Artemi pausing briefly to revel in the feeling of Duncan’s ass clenching as he came. Artemi sucked the cum off of his own fingers as he thrusted just a couple more times and came himself. He grunted as he slowly pulled out and flopped next to Duncan who pulled him close for some languid kisses as Temi removed and tossed the condom.

“So good, Temi. So. Damn. Good.” he said, punctuating the last 3 words with a kiss on each of his cheeks and then his forehead. Duncan grabbed one of his shirts from the floor to mop himself off with quickly so he could go back to kissing. Temi pulled away with a grin and cuddled up close to him. 

“No, you are, Duncan.” Artemi said, sucking lightly in his neck. “Don't forget it.” He said, insinuating not only in bed, but on the ice too as he brought their foreheads together to look him in the eyes before cuddling impossibly closer and placing a kiss on his collar bone. “Never forget.”

Duncan's arm slung around his shoulders, fingers drawing lazy circles on his arm as he whispered “I won't.” Before they fell restfully asleep.


End file.
